Determination
by brawlbankai
Summary: [One-Shot] Wendy finally has the determination to do something she normally wouldn't. NaWen/Wentsu


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail or any of its characters!

So yeah, another NaWen/Wentsu oneshot, this time inspired by a story from The Wumbologist.

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Magnolia Town, Outside of the Fairy Tail guild hall.<p>

A lone figure was standing outside the guild hall of Fairy Tail, said to be the strongest in all of Fiore. Her name is Wendy Marvell, a Sky Dragon Slayer and one of the three Dragon Slayers that belong to Fairy Tail. Her long blue hair, while normally tied together into two pigtails, is currently let down and fluttering from the gentle breeze. Today she chose to wear a simple white one piece dress. While not eye catching, it gives the wearer a graceful, almost refined look.

'I thought I was over this already!' she screamed to her inner self, even now conflicted over what to do.

For days she had been in inner turmoil, trying to convince herself that she needed to do this. If she couldn't get the courage to do this now, she probably never would.

'B-but what if it only makes things worse, what if…' She caught herself before she allowed her thought to head into a downward spiral. 'I have to do this now!'

Finally convincing herself, Wendy opened the door to the guild hall with a fire in her eyes. She literally slammed the door open, catching everyone inside by surprise, and soon enough all eyes were on her.

Her features instantly turned red. She hadn't meant to open the door with that much strength, but her body was slightly shaking and paranoid.

'Au… this is so embarrassing… I should just apologize and…' she began thinking to herself but she had a thought. 'No… this is exactly the kind of push I need. I… I can do this!' she rallied herself.

Taking a few seconds to scan the room, she found her target. He currently had one hand around Gray's shirt collar and the other was cocked back and ready to swing at a moment's notice. If not for Wendy's interruption, Gray might've been injured.

Mentally sighing to herself at her guildmates behavior, Wendy began to slowly walk towards the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer. She walked slowly but confidently, her white dress fluttering around her with every small step she took.

* * *

><p>No one really knew what was going on, but all eyes were focused Wendy slowly making her way towards Natsu and Gray, who were in a fistfight only moments ago. While everyone else stared, Mira pulled out a camera, having sensed something incredible about to happen.<p>

* * *

><p>With each step she took, the guild hall became quieter, with each step, the atmosphere became a little more intense, with each step, the mood gradually changed. Even as she walked towards Natsu she never looked away, her eyes always on his.<p>

Every second felt like minutes, every minute felt like an hour. Time seemed to distort with every single step she took. When she finally stood in front of Natsu, it felt like time froze. She stared into his eyes and he stared into hers, neither one saying a word. Wendy suddenly made her move.

* * *

><p>The guild hall was silent, the only audible sound being the gasps of various members.<p>

Most were shocked, some were laughing, and one was smiling with a camera in her hands.

It took several seconds for Natsu to figure out what just happened. One moment Wendy was standing in front of him and in the next her face was merely inches away from his. His only real reminder was the warm sensation on his lips.

In an attempt to confirm his thoughts, Natsu licked his lips. A sweet flavor spread throughout his mouth, enveloping his taste buds in their unique flavor.

Even after confirming it, he still couldn't believe it. He just stared at her, not exactly sure what to do. He simply had no idea how to respond to this situation.

"W-Wendy?" he asked. "Did you just..."

Before he could finish his sentence, those soft, warm lips were covering his own and the pleasant feeling from before had returned.

* * *

><p>When Wendy began to pull back from the kiss, she felt his hand cuff the back of her neck, pulling her towards him, deepening their kiss in the process.<p>

Before she realized it, their tongues were intertwined and his other hand was gripping her waist. Her hands were gripping the back of his head to keep it in place.

Finally breaking free from the kiss, gasping for breath, Wendy uttered the finishing blow on Natsu's restraint…

"…I'm all fired up!"

* * *

><p>Yeah, I totally stole the use of that last line from The Wumbologist. If you haven't read any of his stories, I highly recommend that you do, especially if you're a NaWanWentsu fan.

I'm honestly not sure how this turned out, probably all over the place, but do forgive me. I've been up for ~18 hours and a lack of sleep and headache don't exactly help.

Reviews are welcome and appreciated.


End file.
